vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives hyperserver.servegame.com I tried to make a link to the server i play on on the mcmmo wiki and the spam filter would not accept hyperserver.servegame.com. can you remove the block on that website? it is unnececcary to block it. Thanks! :Almost all of the things that hit that pattern are spam. Does adding the URL to MediaWiki:Spam-whitelist on your wiki solve the problem? -- sulfur 17:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) BleibeBeiDenFakten The following entry in German reflects on the stereotype "Bleibe bei den Fakten" and is far from spam. We got the Message "The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #3 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: .Ru If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. The text was found in the page's summary. Return to BleibeBeiDenFakten." on our reflection: Der Aussage von dem (von mir sehr geschätzten B.Russel) "Love is wise and hate is foolish" stimme ich sofort zu. "Bleibe bei den Fakten" würde ich vorschlagen als "Bleibe redlich, wenn du deine Sicht der Wirklichkeit teilst". Seit Kant ist uns bewusst, dass das "Ding an sich" (die Fakten) uns gar nicht zugänglich ist, dass wir bestenfalls eine mehr oder weniger brauchbare Sicht auf die Dinge (die Fakten) haben. Durch redlichen intersubjektiven Austausch unserer Sichtweisen können wir ein gewisses Fakten-Bewußtsein herstellen, bei dem jedoch Beobachter und Beobachtetes in einer sehr komplexen Wechselwirkung stehen... Wer kennt schon die (durch Berichte Dritter vermittelten) "Fakten"? Wir kennen nur verschiedene Sichten, von denen wir noch nicht einmal wissen, wieweit sie propagandistisch verfälscht sind, abgesehen davon, dass das durch sie erzeugte öffentliche Bewusstsein wiederum die Faktenlage verändert. Hope you correct this soon as it is in our view a contribution to refuse the naive stereotype, we can objectively describe a fact. We only can describe our view on objects and can improve the view by sincere intersubjective exchange. Apart from this there might come some interaction between observer and the observed. :Don't create pages that contain ".ru" in the edit summary, change it with something different. 22:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I just want to be an admin! I simply suggested to the Wikia person on Tengaged Wiki that I should be an administrator due to the fact that I'm creating a lot of important pages on the Wiki and because I'm updating the less serious ones and the biaised ones. For some reason I'm not allowed to leave that message. How stupid is that? It would be amazing if you could look into both problems of mine. Thanks for your time. TheFartyDoctor talk 16:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :User Wikia is a robot that nobody checks the talk page for. As such, you cannot leave messages on its talk page. -- sulfur 17:08, August 29, 2011 (UTC) "MouseMoveScrollsWorld" not allowed? Documenting the settings of MegaGlest on the Glest wiki, the INI value "MouseMoveScrollsWorld" triggered the spam filter. The full error message is: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #3 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: MouseMoveScrollsWorld If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. The text was found in the page's summary. Why is this? Can this term be removed from the blacklist? Thanks. — Hofmic (talk) 06:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Don't use that term in your edit summary. It can be used in the page content without any issue. -- sulfur 10:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I got this I'm trying to edit the Fangire page, but every time I try to publish my edits, I get this irritating message: "The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: � If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Fangire." I have never made spam or put up useless/non-fitting information. This is a blow to my pride as a Wikia editor. Joker-Man 23:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Don't use � in your page. I've edited the page and removed all mentions of that character. -- sulfur 00:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Trying to edit MediaWiki:Answers widget user note I was trying to edit the MediaWiki:Answers widget user note on my home wiki and received this error message: Your edit was not saved because it contains a new external link to a site registered on Admin Tools Wiki's blacklist, and/or it triggered the spam filter. To save your changes now, you must go back and remove the blocked link (shown below), and then save. If you feel the link is needed, you can: Request that the entire website be allowed, that is, removed from the local spam blacklist. Request that just the specific page be allowed, without unblocking the whole website, by asking on the spam whitelist talk page. Blacklisting indicates past problems with the link, so any requests should clearly demonstrate how inclusion would benefit Admin Tools Wiki. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Ask a question about the Admin Tools Wiki. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 08:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :You can't create/edit pages with "Admin Tools Wiki.into MediaWiki:Answers widget user note? It would be very much appreciated. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 05:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Done and added. -- sulfur 10:21, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks Sulfur! — SpikeToronto 11:19, September 2, 2011 (UTC) False Positive ("nanotechnology" for "nanotec") while i was creating this page i was prevented by the spam filter from saving it ,Stating: " The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Nanotec If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Portal:Nanotechnology and Robotics." the pagehttp://episteme.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Nanotechnology_and_Robotics is about Nanotechnology ,it is not a spam. is there any way to fix this . :You can now edit the page. 21:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::@""Vega-Dark" Thank you very much. I am just making a template! I am just making a template with a mini template but it won't allow me to. Paperairplane29 = PA29 04:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Very sad. You should give the message of the block. 17:38, September 3, 2011 (UTC) No BBCode? I tried to put some BBCode on my profile page to copy-and-paste for a forum banner and got this message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Why is this!? DOWN WITH INACTIVITY!! [[User:Wikishmid|Wikishmid] 02:22, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. BB Code is forbidden on Wikia due to spambots. Please use wiki markup, not BB Code. --Charitwo (talk) 02:25, September 6, 2011 (UTC) well you help me i was trying to give you afavor to help me post look who"s talking 1 on here with summry and goofs and tirva and iit did not work so please post it for me if you can great :I don't really know what you're asking here - if you were blocked by our spam filter, can you post the message, and we'll look into the filter you were hit by, thanks -- RandomTime 07:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Stupid Block On PVZCC Wiki, :The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #3 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: QuEsTiOn If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. The text was found in the page's summary. Return to User talk:Jeremy.... :The filter was done because of the mixed amount of capitals and lower-case letters, this stops a bunch of spambots, so we can't unblock this, sorry -- RandomTime 11:17, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Un ángel cuida tu guarida, tu canción. Un ángel cuida tu suicida corazón. Usando su nombre, hiriendo su piel no creo que lo puedas detener. Por eso, déjalo ir. Un ángel no tiene lugar, no tiene precio, no se puede comprar. Usando su nombre, hiriendo su piel no creo que lo puedas detener, por eso déjalo ir. Hombre sin ángel, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Correrlo en la calle, casarte con él? Por eso déjalo ir. Un ángel no tiene lugar, no tiene precio, no se puede comprar. Un ángel te puede tomar, tomar el cielo, y en el cielo bailar. esta cancion es de charly garcia con pedro aznar, se llama angeles y predicadores...y no es spam